creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Annie Tyrannosaurus/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619060143/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619064547
Krusty Krab is shown and then inside. Squidward is reading a magazine, and hears a whale song. He looks in the kitchen and found out it was Patrick *'Patrick:' the whale song again *'SpongeBob:' in dolphin. Patrick and SpongeBob then make the noises several more times *'Squidward:' Can you two be quiet?! *''and Patrick struggle not to make the noises again, but end up doing so again, knocking Squidward off his feet'' *'Squidward:' Didn't think so. What are you barnacle heads doing, anyway? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick and I are practicing our favorite noises. Mine is a dolphin, laughing. again *'Patrick:' And my favorite is the plaintiff song of the blue whale. Ahem. the whale song. Two businessmen are walking down a street and one is a whale, who hears the song *'Whale Businessman:' Huh? Did you hear that? *'Fish Businessman:' What's wrong, Frank? *'Frank:' Whale Businessman That song. It sounds just like... Martha! *'Fish Businessman:' Frank, how many times do I have to tell you? Martha's no good for you! She's just no good! *''back to Krusty Krab'' *'Squidward:' Why would you want to practice such horrible sounds? *'SpongeBob:' It's one of the activities in our favorite magazine. up a magazine Simple-Ton: A ton of simple things to do! *'Squidward:' It must very challenging for you! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, it is. *'Patrick:' Yeah. And it made me look more smart-like. cross-eyed What does the magazine say we should do next? *'SpongeBob:' Well, let's take a look. book We've done everything in this issue. Oh, except for this one! The Best Friend Quiz! Do you really know your best friend? Oh, this should be easy. Patrick and I know everything about each other! *'Squidward:' Well, you two have fun with your mutual ignominious society. away from window *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Bye, Squidward! *'Squidward:' back to window Morons. away again *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Bye, again! *'SpongeBob:' You go first, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Oh, no. After you, old buddy. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, contrair. After you, mon aime. *'Patrick:' No. After you, old pal. *'SpongeBob:' No, no, no, no, no. After you, bestest buddy- boot is thrown at his head -Oof! *'Squidward:' offscreen Just pick one! And there's another three where that came from! *'SpongeBob:' I'll go first. on glasses Question 1: What is your best friend's favorite color? Hmmm.... I'm thinking........AQUAMARINE! *'Patrick:' I hate to burst your bubble, but my favorite color is........ it is aquamarine. Sorry I doubted you. *'SpongeBob:' No problem. Is your best friend right, or left-handed? The answer is right-handed. *'Patrick:' "Patrick iz awesome" on the Wall How did you know? *'SpongeBob:' Simple, Patrick! It's because you're my best friend! *'Patrick:' Aww! *'SpongeBob:' Is your best friend's belly button have an innie or an outie? *'Patrick:' & grabs front desk with Squidward in it No peeking! *'SpongeBob:' Laughs No need to peek, Patrick. I can do this with my eyes closed! eyes and thinks You haaaaaaaaaave... *'Patrick:' Oh! What will his answer be? *'Squidward:' sarcastically The suspense is killing me! *'SpongeBob:' ...an innie! *'Patrick:' Well, let's just check that theory! down at his belly button and sees he's an innie Innie! Echoes Wow! How does he do it? *'Squidward:' monotonously Magic. desk and walks away *'Patrick:' My turn! But, Give me some hard ones. Not like those softballs you answered. *'SpongeBob:' Okay! First question: What is your best friend's favorite color? *'Patrick:' Aw Man! Pulling out the big guns. Color? Color? *'SpongeBob:' to give Patrick a hint *'Patrick:' No, No! No Hints! Struggles Blue! No, clear! No! himself in the face That's not it. 14. *'SpongeBob:' The answer is...beige. *'Patrick:' Oh barnacles! I was so close. *'SpongeBob:' Question Two: Is your Best friend Right- or Left-Handed? *'Patrick:' back and forth Tricky...tricky. Hmm...right, or, left...right handed! *'SpongeBob:' Sorry Patrick, I'm ambidextrous! another pair of arms *'Patrick:' Oh, fish paste! *'SpongeBob:' Next question, does your best friend have an innie, or outie belly button? *'Patrick:' Belly Button, huh? ...an innie! *''is a loud beep that comes when there is a wrong answer to a question'' *'SpongeBob:' Sorry Patrick. I have an outie. SpongeBob's outie belly button *'SpongeBob:' Well, I'm sure you'll get the next one right! What is your best friend's favorite food? *'Patrick:' Uhhh... *'SpongeBob:' up a sign that says "krabby patty" in one hand, and an actual Krabby Patty in the other *'Patrick:' Oh! Oh! I remember! Your favorite food is a Chum Burger! *'SpongeBob:' and puts down sign and Krabby Patty No. *'Patrick:' I thought for sure I had that one. *'SpongeBob:' Okay, lets try an easy one. Is your best friend a boy or a girl? *'Patrick:' Oooh...that's a toughie. SpongeBob's muscles rugged biceps. SpongeBob's eyes Yet, delicate eyelashes. Hmmm...pass! *'SpongeBob:' work hat deflates. He clears his throat Uhhh...last question! *'Patrick:' hands Ooh! This is for the win! *'SpongeBob:' What shape is your best friend? *'Patrick:' Oh! I got this one! Um...can you repeat the question? *'SpongeBob:' What shape is your best friend, SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS? *'Patrick:' Round... Flat... Hexagon... *'SpongeBob:' SQUARE-pants. *'Patrick:' Ooh! It's right on the tip of my tongue! *'SpongeBob:' up a timer Five seconds. *'Patrick:' shouts Um! Um! Tricep... Pentagon... Mormorphis... *'SpongeBob:' Times up! rings *'Patrick:' TRIANGLE!! *''to Squidward adjusting his boat outside the kitchen, in the dining area'' *'Squidward:' Idiots, wrecking my boat! *''and Patrick enter the dining area'' *'Squidward:' So, who won your stupid quiz? *'Patrick:' It was a tie. *'Squidward:' the Simple-Ton magazine Let me see that. laughing a triangle?! Patrick didn't know anything about you! laughing And he's supposed to be your best friend? *'Patrick:' I know, it's like we're not friends at all! *'SpongeBob:' Now, now. Patrick may not have passed the quiz, but like a true best friend, he's always here for me. Right Patrick? to Patrick, but he's nowhere in sight Patrick? *''shows Patrick outside, buying ice cream from the ice cream truck'' *'Patrick:' Ice cream! *'Squidward:' Looks like your best friend isn't a friend at all! laughs *'SpongeBob:' outside to Patrick *'Patrick:' Hey, SpongeBob! I got you an ice cream. out an ice cream cone to SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' the cone thank you best friend, Patrick. *'Patrick:' It's your favorite! Dill Pickle Swirl with mustard and extra bacon bits! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, this is your favorite ice cream. My favorite is, plain vanilla. *'Patrick:' Oh, right. the ice cream out of SpongeBob's hand Well, more ice cream for me! *''eyes start watering'' *'Patrick:' Oh, can I borrow five bucks? *''miserably takes the money out of his pocket'' *'SpongeBob:' Here! Take your dirty, rotten money! the money onto the ground Ahhah! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE! off, crying *'Ice Cream Man:' Hey, what's with him? *'Patrick:' I guess he didn't want any ice cream. *''to SpongeBob in his room, on his bed, sobbing. Gary comes by toward his food bowl, but sees it's holding SpongeBob's tears as they land right in the bowl'' *'Gary:' Meow-row. splashed by SpongeBob's tears as he sobs even harder. Gary slithers away crossly Meow-row-row... *'SpongeBob:' It just isn't fair! to calm himself down Oh, who needs Patrick anyway? his house Rest of my life, here I come! by Patrick, who's sunning himself on his rock *'Patrick:' Oh hey there, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' himself Be strong, be strong, be strong, be strong! Good afternoon, Mr. Star. off *'Patrick:' See you later! *''to Sandy's Treedome, where Sandy is trying to comfort a sobbing SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob:' Oh Sandy! It was awful! Truly awful! We were like complete strangers! *'Sandy:' You don't need to know everything about your best friend. That's what keeps the friendship interesting! *'SpongeBob:' Really? *'Sandy:' Maybe you and Patrick just need some time apart. *'SpongeBob:' sniffles Yeah! I'll have lots of fun without Patrick! off to Sandy's door, and on his way out, he breaks down in tears again *'Sandy:' herself What a crybaby. *''to SpongeBob walking'' *'SpongeBob:' I don't need Patrick! I can have a good time all by myself! out jellyfishing net I can go jellyfishing! up Patrick and I used to go jellyfishing...I can play leapfrog! over a rock, then pulls it up on him and tries to toss it over his head, but winds up under it and tries to slide out from under it I can blow bubbles! a bubble, but it looks just like Patrick, Uh, maybe not. pops, SpongeBob sighs.. Patrick comes by, singing nonsense *'SpongeBob:' Oh, it's Patrick! I can led him see me! a hole in the sand and hides in it. Patrick skips over the hole. SpongeBob checks to make sure he's gone, then exits the hole Well, he doesn't seem to be missing me at all. walks off, still singing nonsense I'd say he's gotten over our friendship so quickly! then returns to the whole, and digs a tunnel that's following Patrick.. Patrick is seen entering the Gym while SpongeBob watches him from afar *'SpongeBob:' Patrick works out at the gym? out binocular and watches Patrick exiting the Gym the Larry the Lobster And he's hanging out with Larry the Lobster? Maybe I don't know much about Patrick, either. *''to Larry and Patrick entering a cooking supply shop while SpongeBob spies on them'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick from the inside of a blender Patrick's shopping for cookery? Very suspicious. Oh! He's coming back! back in the blender. Patrick comes to the blender and presses a button, activating the blender. Patrick then leaves. SpongeBob hand comes out of the blender and turns it off. And SpongeBob, now liquefied, exits the blender.. Cuts to Larry and Patrick purchasing something from the magic shop. As the exit, one of the top hats from the top hat display follows them *'SpongeBob:' inside the hat Hold it right there! out of the hat *'Larry the Lobster:' Hi, SpongeBob. *'Patrick:' We were just coming to see you. *'SpongeBob:' angrily Oh, I'll bet you were, to tell me about your new best friend, Larry, I suppose?! *'Larry:' Whoa, settle down, little dude. I don't want to get in the middle of, whatever this is. off *'Patrick:' While Larry is a great guy, loads of talent, and good looks. *'SpongeBob:' I know, he is pretty amazing... *'Patrick:' But he's not my best friend. He was just helping me buy a present. *'SpongeBob:' angrily Who for? Sandy? *'Patrick:' No. For my REAL best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. out the bag he's holding *'SpongeBob:' Really? the bag and opens it up For me? What is it? out a rubber nose, mustache, and glasses disguise Oh! I love it! You DO know me, best friend! *'Patrick:' the same disguise I got a pair for me too! laughs *'SpongeBob:' Oh, you're the bestest, best friend Patrick! on his disguise How do I look? *'Patrick:' Screams How should I know, mysterious stranger?!? away, screaming. SpongeBob sighs. And the episode comes to a close